


The Quirky CEO and His Reliable Husband

by Argus_Persa



Category: Off Jumpol/Gun Atthaphan - Fandom, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: BABII corp, CEO!Off, Domestic, Fluff, Husband!Gun, M/M, Oneshot, made this in 30 mins istg, marriage life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argus_Persa/pseuds/Argus_Persa
Summary: Off is the CEO of BABII corp. A chill company with chill employees, and that's because Off Jumpol, a quirky CEO, is their boss. He does a good job, but he plays around too much. However, it's no problem. The employees know just who to call every time their boss starts ignoring his responsibilities in favor of a new game, and it's their angel and savior, Gun Attaphan. The CEO's husband.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	The Quirky CEO and His Reliable Husband

Today was just like every other day in BABII corporation: fun and full of hard work! It was a big company that just about branched different products and businesses, although what they were mostly known for was their hotel enterprise. It was a cool place to work because there weren’t any strict rules or pressure. There was even a ball pit in one of the break rooms.

Indeed, the employees there were completely content working under this company, and it was all because of their CEO Off Jumpol.

Off was a quirky man. At first glance, you wouldn’t think that he wouldn’t be anything more than a bar owner until, of course, he steps out of his Lamborghini wearing a pair of Gucci slippers to match his John Elliot shirt and Dolce&Gabanna jeans. His outfit alone was worth more than a thousand dollars. Although he had a mountain full of riches, Off was a humble person who still enjoyed cheap fast food.

However, he had one problem… he joked around too much.

A tall and handsome man rested comfortably against his chair with his feet settled on his desk. In his hands was his phone, his thumbs tapping away on the screen as he played a video game. With his custom-tailored suit and his shiny leather shoes, the man with his hair slicked back was the CEO of the BABII company. Off Jumpol.

Right in front of him was his secretary fumbling around with her hands in a stressed manner. “Sir, I think it’s about time that you checked the documents that were handed in yesterday?”

“Okay—I will after I finish this one game.” Off replied, not at all taking his eyes off his phone screen.

The secretary bit her handkerchief in frustration, and thought, _‘You said that ten games ago!’_

She stomped out of the CEO’s office and groaned, catching the attention of the two ladies who attended the entrance. “Is sir ignoring his job again?” asked one woman.

“Yes!” the secretary complained. “Just when I finally thought I found the technique to get him to work… he got distracted by a new game that the director recommended him!”

The other woman snickered and shook her head. “Ah, sir, Jumpol is a handful! Do you think this calls for… drastic measures?”

“Really? I don’t know…” said the lady next to her.

The secretary shook her head and huffed. “The CEO has an important meeting soon! I need to get him to work, or else he might miss it!” she shook her clenched fist and said, “There is no other choice. We have to call… _him_.”

Him.

There was another thing that you needed to know about this quirky CEO. It was that he was married, not to a woman actually, but to a _man_. At first, people looked at it strangely, but in this generation, it shouldn’t be something to bat an eyelash at. If there _was_ a problem with it, though, you would be fired immediately. No questions.

Off Jumpol was married to an angel. Well, “angel” is what the employees under BABII corp. called him. After all, he was the only one who was able to control their eccentric boss.

…

In a luxurious penthouse, a small and slender man scrolled through his phone. He wore a pair of gold-framed glasses on the tip of his button nose, and an oversized shirt that clearly was too big to be his own. He pursed his plump, pink lips and gazed boringly at the glowing screen.

His name is Gun Atthaphan, the husband to the CEO of BABII corp.

Gun thought that the day was going to be a constant bore until his cellphone suddenly sounded. The secretary had just dialed his number. He rolled his eyes and answered, sure that it was something that Off had done again.

“Hello?”

“ _Sir!”_ cried the desperate voice of Off’s secretary. _“Please come. Our CEO’s gotten addicted to a game recently—I wasn’t able to get him off of it. He has an important meeting soon and documents to review.”_

Gun let out an exasperated sigh. Of course. “Sure. I’ll drop by.”

“ _Thank you so much!”_ Then, with a few more short words and a promise to see each other soon, Gun ended the call. 

Gun stood up and headed to the large bedroom that led to the ridiculously huge walk-in closet. There was no helping it. He had to get over to the company and knock some sense into his husband.

…

“Papii!” a familiar voice yelled along with the sound of the door slamming open.

Off snapped out of his gaming trance and looked up from his phone in shock. “Gun?!” There he was, his beautiful husband dressed in designer clothing, and looking stunning as ever. Off burst into a big grin and stood up. “You’re here!”

“You’ve been slacking off again?” Gun stomped over to his desk and glanced at his phone to see an ongoing game. “How can you be playing during working hours? You’ve got an important meeting soon!”

The CEO looked behind his husband to see his secretary grinning ear-to-ear as she peaked through the door. Ah, it was her.

Off turned off his phone and placed it on his desk. “Gun, I was only going to play one game!”

“One game, my ass.” Gun rolled his eyes and extended his hand, demanding Off to surrender his cellphone. “You can play when you’re done with work.”

Off whined but nonetheless sat back down on his chair and turned on his monitor. Gun nodded in satisfaction and pocketed his husband’s cellphone. When he looked back at the door, he saw that the secretary had already gleefully left.

“You play around too much…” Off smiled, and then, as if it was as natural as breathing, he slid smoothly to sit on Off’s lap.

Completely on reflex, Off spread his legs slightly to make Gun more comfortable and sighed. “It was a good game. Tay said it was fun, so I gave it a try.”

“Hm…” Gun hummed and wrapped his arms around Off, and gave his neck a kiss. “Then, when you’re all done with your work, you can show me the game when you go home. We can play together.”

Off grinned as he scanned through the needed documents. “I’ll carry you! I’ve already gotten pretty far. I can help you gain lots of skills.”

“Okay.”

They stayed like that for a while, Off working and Gun occasionally giving him advice. After all, Off didn’t make become CEO of an entire company by himself. He had a strong partner right beside him. Although in the eyes of others, BABII corp. Was owned and controlled just by Off Jumpol, but everyone working in the company knew that there was someone else keeping the company together. Starting from the foundation, Gun Atthaphan was always there for Off, and because of that, they made it to this point together.

“And… done.” Off turned his monitor off, finally finishing all of the documents, and then wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. “Ah, I’m tired!” he whined as he buried his face in Gun’s soft hair and breathed in.

Gun laughed, “Papii!” he rubbed Off’s back and said, “You still have to go through that meeting.”

“I know, I know!” Off back away and put on a puppy face, “You’ll still be here right when I finish?”

“I’ll still be here,” Gun reassured with a smile.

“Great!” then, Off pressed his lips onto his husband’s for a soft kiss. With a faint smack, Gun got off his lap. “I’ll be back faster than lightning!”

When Off stood up from his seat, Gun took his place and crossed his legs. “Okay. Do a good job.” He waved him goodbye. But, before Off could close the door, Gun yelled, “I’m lazy today, so I’m just going to cook eggs for dinner, okay?”

Off grinned and looked back. “Anything you cook is great!” with that; he was off for the meeting.

Life was normal in BABII corp. Employees were happy with their jobs, even though it meant having a quirky boss who acted like a child. It wasn’t something they minded because, hey, at least they had their boss’ husband to rely on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I made this after I did this tweet: https://twitter.com/OFFargusGUN/status/1258082204812324864?s=20
> 
> I wasn't supposed to write anything about it-- but then someone commented "I'll be waiting" AND SOMEHOW I ENDED UP WRITING THIS 30 MINUTES LATER SO... YEAH ENJOY


End file.
